


Wake me up

by AnonymousMyself



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Military, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were already a Captain and one of the best snipers in Poland’s army alongside with belonging to the paratroops. You once lived in Germany but after you were used as a guinea-pig and escaped the Scientists who used you, you changed your last name and escaped to Germany’s neighbour country - Poland. After obtaining polish nationality, you applied for the Polish army. It took you a few years to obtain the Captain’s rank but it was worth your trouble. Now you were a master with almost every long-distance weapon and actually could kick the asses of some people whose rank was higher than yours in close combat. [DISCONTINUED - at least till I get inspiration back..]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The action starts in Poland, because I simply love my country (You all Polish people who hate Poland have to deal with this) and it will be something new for fanfictions like this. In the story I’m going to write some spoken sentences in Polish, German and Russian but I’ll translate them right after in square brackets. If you’ll find mistakes feel free to notice them - I’m learning German and Russian only for three years.
> 
> I don't own anything here other than the story line.

You were walking in silence through the corridor. Your heels clicked slightly on the floor when you stopped in front of massive doors and opened them.

“Wzywał mnie pan? _[You called me, sir?]_ ” you asked in Polish, stepping inside a large meeting room, looking towards a man in his late forties, the Colonel of your regiment. He turned around and nodded, gesturing you to sit down on one of black chairs and you obeyed. 

“Oczywiście wiesz, że nasz kraj współpracuje ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi, więc od razu przejdę do następnego punktu: nasi sprzymierzeńcy poprosili nas o pomoc w odzyskaniu dwóch porwanych naukowców. Do mnie należał wybór drużyny, która wesprze dwójkę wysłanych przez Stany agentów. _[Of course you know that our country is cooperating with the USA, so I’m going to skip that point and go straight to the next one, which is: our allies asked our country for help in retrieving two kidnapped scientists. I was chosen to select the team which will help two American Agents who'll be sent here by the US.]_ ” You nodded, already knowing that you belonged to that team, otherwise the Colonel wouldn’t call you. “Zajmiesz dogodną pozycję i będziesz wszystkich osłaniać z daleka. Pomoże ci w tym jeden ze wspomnianych agentów. Jakieś pytania? _[You’ll cover everyone from a proper distance. One of the Agents will help you with this. Any questions?]_ ”

You nodded. “Tylko dwa. Co z resztą drużyny? _[Only two: what about the rest of the team?]_ ”

“Dwójka komandosów. Będą towarzyszyć drugiej agentce. Drugie pytanie. _[Two commando. They will accompany the second Agent. Now the second question.]_ ”

You nodded again. “Kiedy wyruszamy? _[When are we leaving?]_ ”

“Kiedy dam znać. _[When I’ll call you.]_ ” The Colonel gestured you to leave and walked in the direction of a single door inside the room, probably leading to some sort of cabinet.

“Tak jest. _[Yes, sir.]_ ” You stood up, saluted and left the room to prepare yourself.

* * *

 

You were called again at about 7:40 in the evening. To tell the truth, you were a little excited about this mission, because you hadn't been on one for a while, which was odd for the regiment you belonged to, but not for you, since you were given almost always missions for a sniper. But even while being excited, you didn’t show your emotions. You hadn't shown them pretty much to anyone ever since your whole family had been murdered. You were walking through the corridor again, passing by some soldiers and greeting them with nods. At first your almost completely unemotional behaviour had irritated your companions but then they eventually became used to it, making jokes about you being more like a Secret Agent than soldier. Well if you could choose, you would prefer to be an operative these days. 

For the second time this day, you silently pushed open the double doors and noiselessly entered the meeting room. There were already three people present, the Colonel, a red-headed woman in a cat-suit and a man with dark blond hair who had a bow strapped to his back. You recognised them as the agents send by the US. 

It took the Colonel a while to actually notice you were already present. 

“Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, meet Captain ((last name)).” He said.

‘Bingo.’ You thought and walked in their direction to exchange greetings.

“Natasha Romanoff.” Said the woman raising her arm to shake hands with you.

„Этобольшаячестьвстретитьсясвами, Чернаявдова. _[It’s an honour to meet you, Black Widow.]_ ” You said in Russian taking her hand and the female Agent sent you a surprised look. “Приятнознать, чтомьінаоднойстороне. _[Nice to know we’re on the same side.]_ ”

She smirked in response, a glint of humour in her gray eyes. “Кажетсявамповезет, капитан. _[Seems, you’re lucky, Captain.]_ ” That was the moment, you started to like her.

You turned to the man. “Looks like we’re working together on the roofs. I’m ((name))((last name)).” “Clint Barton.” He responded and the two of you shook hands.

“So you’re a sniper?” Asked Natasha, when your attention got back to her.

“Most times.” You nodded.

Before you two would continue your conversation, the doors opened again and two men in black armour-like uniforms came in. The commando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worst. Mission. EVER.

Worst. Mission. EVER.

You squatted on the ceiling’s abutment, watching twenty well build and fully armed men, who were searching for you and the guys you were with, thinking how to make your way out of the building while taking out the whole team and not getting your abilities noticed.

How did you ever end up in this situation again..? Why were you inside and not on the roof guarding Black Widow’s and the commandos’ back with Hawk..? Oh right. You remembered now... 

* * *

You were flying in a military chopper, with your Berretta lying on your lap, two guns in holsters on your tights and a dagger hidden in a sheath on small of your back, listening to the conversation of the two agents about the position of the scientists.

The building was quite large, if not enormous and it made you wonder how three people would made it in and bring out two well guarded people without being noticed or at least without being killed. Even if they had support from two snipers, wait, a sniper and archer on the roofs.

“Coś nie tak, kapitanie..? _[Is something wrong, Captain..?]_ ” Asked a black haired commando, with whom you were on lots of missions before.

 “Nic takiego, Filip. _[Nothing, Philip.]_ ” You responded after a short moment of hesitation.

To tell the truth, you felt like you were going straight into the lions den, but then the feeling disappeared as suddenly as it had surfaced. ‘Hope it was only a feeling and not  _that_.’ You thought to yourself as the chopper landed in a cloud of dust.

You all got out from the helicopter and headed for a small building in which the communication team had set up their base.

There were two people inside. You recognised them as guys from a research and communication team with which you had already worked a few times.

When the whole team was inside, a man with blonde hair and gray eyes started his explanation. “The building has two floors and a cellar. Your scientists should be in the last one. There should be at least fifty people in the building but we can’t say if there aren’t more, since the cellar is made from a strong loadstone which distracts our detectors.”

The agents thanked the two for their help and after you familiarized yourselves with the map again you all headed in the direction of the cars.

“Kapitanie ((last name))... _[Captain ((last name))...]_ ” You heard the guy who had just talked to you all. You turned around to look in his gray eyes.

“Tak? _[Yes?]_ ” You asked.

“Z całym szacunkiem, ale przejście przez te wszystkie straże jest niemożliwe dla tak małej grupy. _[With all due respect, going through all of those guards with such a small team is impossible.]_ ” He said and you sighed.

“To zależy. _[It depends.]_ ” You responded and joined your team.

There were two cars, since you'd hopefully be two more people on your way back.

You were in the car with Clint, the two of you never breaking silence. Well maybe not never, since he noticed a detail about your weapon that wasn’t quite right.

“You don’t use a scope?” He asked.

“It may sound weird, but it distracts me.” You responded and Clint shot you a glare. “You’re wrong. It  _is_  weird.” He said and your brow rose.

“You don’t use one either.” Was your answer.

“Bows don’t have scopes.”

“I know.” You responded, shooting a glare to your partner. “And you’re not the only one with good sight here, so deal with this, Hawk.”

He smirked, but didn’t say a thing.

About two minutes later he stopped the car and the two of you got to your positions.

You took care of the guards on the roof and Clint shot the ones at the entrance.

A while later three people made their way to the door and opened it without a problem.

 _“We’re in.”_  Said Natasha.

That damn American technology was sure disturbing...

As Black Widow and the two commandos were going deeper inside the building, you couldn’t help them.

“I don’t believe, that it was a good idea to only send three people inside.” You muttered into your bluetooth earpiece.

 _“Nat’s one of the best agents in our unit.”_  You heard Clint’s voice.  _“And from what I heard, Philip and Adam are yours too.”_

“We don’t know how many enemies there are.” You responded. “Or how good they are.”

 _“Pessimist.”_  Said Barton.

‘Maybe...’ You thought, but the funny feeling didn’t leave you for a while.

 _“Got ‘em.”_  You heard Natasha’s voice and sighed with relief but then clenched your teeth, seeing something you didn’t like.

“But you won’t get out this easy.” You responded.

 _“If I didn’t know.”_  Was the answer and you shook your head but then noticed, she couldn’t see you. “It’s a trap.” You just said, standing up. “Don’t ask me how I know it, just trust me, fortify yourself and make sure to keep the attackers out for at least ten minutes.”

And there was a silence.

* * *

So now you sat on the ceiling’s abutment, watching twenty well build and fully armed men, who were searching for you and the guys who were with you, thinking how to make your way out of the building alongside while taking out the whole team and not getting your abilities noticed.

You and Natasha didn’t have ammo, Philip and Adam had to leave their guns and now were guarding the scientists only with their fists as weapons. Clint was your outside support, since you asked him to have your back.

Since you had been used as a guinea-pig, you had something like a trouble detector inside you. That weird feeling inside your guts always came when something dangerous was going to happen and it had saved your life lots of times.

You wondered why didn’t you listen to it earlier this day.

All of the possible ways you thought of for getting out, included things that no one other than you could do. You sighed, knowing there was no way for you to remain unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe I should have asked you to wait for two minutes...”

You silently snuck back to the storage room, where your team was hiding.

“So?” Asked Natasha the moment you closed the door and you looked at her.

“Twenty men. All fully equipped and big like mountains. Even if Hawkeye helped us, there is no way, we could all go through them without the guns.” You responded, moving a (h/c) strand from your face.

“Damn...” The red headed woman bite her lip. “No other way out? Like a less guarded corridor or available vents?” She asked and you shook your head.

“I’ve checked it out. There’s only this way and the vents are too tight for Filip and Adam to get through.” 

“So we’re stuck in here unless someone decides to help us.” Natasha sighed and you hesitated.

“Actually, there is a possibility...” You started after a while of silence and the Agent lifted her brow.

“Then why the hell are you telling me there’s no way out?” She asked you, irritation in her voice. “Is that your sense of humour?”

“That ‘possibility’ includes things, I don’t want to happen.” You responded coldly.

“Oh well, maybe it would be better for this thing to happen if it will save us all...” Natasha snarled. “Afterwards we have two people to rescue.”

You were silent for a moment.

“Fine.” You turned back to the door. “Give me a minute and a half.” You muttered going out of the room with the dagger in your hand. “And don’t peek on me, or I’ll have to kill you.” You shut the door, leaving five confused and somehow frightened people behind.

Something in your voice made them believe in your words so they did as you asked and waited until the time passed, twitching when they heard the shots of guns and when a minute and a half passed Natasha got out of the storage room to check up on you. As she looked at the scene in front of her, her jaw dropped.

You were standing with your back turned to the agent, in the middle of warehouse-like room, a shotgun in your hand and twenty bloodstained men lying in random places on the room’s ground - one of them on your toes.

“What...” You turned around hearing a woman’s voice. Your outfit was covered in blood as well, as was the shotgun and your face.

“Maybe I should have asked you to wait for two minutes...” You muttered, panting slightly and whipped splats of red liquid from your face, then walked in the Agents direction. “Let’s get out of this place.” You said, heading for the storage room and picking up your dagger laying on the floor and one of the dead men’s gun, tossing the second to Natasha.

She nodded and joined you, thinking how it was possible to kill all of those men in such a short period of time. When she asked you about this you didn’t respond.

A while passed and the six of you were walking silently through the corridor.

“How’s the entrance, Clint?” You heard Natasha whisper in her earpiece.

 _“Clear.”_   Was the short answer.

“Thanks.” Responded the red headed Agent checking the next corridor. “We’ll be out in a few minutes.” She turned to you all. “Go ahead, I’ll join you at the entrance.” Then she ran through the corridor she checked before, stopping on the corner for a moment.

You all stood there for a moment, the commandos looking at you questionably.

You nodded and walked in the direction you were heading to before. Hell knew what this US Agent had to do and even if it bothered you, you didn’t want to know - you were a Soldier for Christ’s sake!

You stopped at the corner, sensing the danger. Using the blade of your dagger like a mirror, you detected three guards around the corner.

You turned to your comrades and told them with hand signs what was going on gaining two nods.

A moment passed by watching your enemies and when they were at the corner you and Filip jumped out and killed the two of them with your daggers then you knocked out the third one, by kicking him straight in the temple before he could harm you.

When you finally reached the exit, Natasha joined you. She looked like she wanted to say something but remained silent all the time keeping her eyes on you.

It made you curious about what she had done, but just like her you didn't say anything.

* * *

 

Three days after the mission, you were called by the Colonel again.

As quick as you got into the meeting room, the Colonel left though, leaving you with a black haired man wearing suit.

“Captain ((last name)).” You heard the man and sent him curious look. You assumed that he wasn't from Poland, probably from the US just like the Agents before. “I’m Agent Philip Coulson from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.”

“A pretty long name.” You stated, gaining a smile from the man.

“We’re working on it.” He responded. “But more importantly, you’re probably curious why I want to talk to you.”

‘Straight to the point.’ You thought and nodded. “Yes, I am.”

“Three days earlier, you were sent on a mission with two of our Agents to retrieve two kidnapped scientists.” You nodded again, wondering what the matter was and even if you didn't know yet you weren't sure if you wanted the answer to that question. “I believe, you remember two interesting events that happened during the mission.” 

Your brow rose. “I’m sorry, but I don't think I know what you mean by two 'events'.” You responded with concern.

“First: you knew something about a trap that the guards made for anyone who would try to retrieve the scientists...” You clenched your teeth. ‘Do they think I’m a traitor or something..?’ You asked yourself but then realized that it wouldn’t be this, because... “Second: You killed twenty men in less than two minutes in a room far too large for you to accomplish it in using only a dagger.”

You took a deep breath. “And..? What was your deduction..?” You asked calmly.

“There are some people in this world who have extraordinary abilities, Captain ((last name)).” Said Philip and you twitched. “And I believe, you belong to that group.” He ended and you sighed.

“Well, I’m sorry Agent Coulson but I think, you watched too many films.” You responded.

“Then you probably have a logical explanation for this.” He said, handing you a thick screen on which you saw playing a video.

Your jaw dropped at what you saw. How did they get it..?

You realized that this was what the Black Widow had went back for. 

“Well?” Philip asked when the video ended.

You remained silent for a moment.

“It seems I got caught.” You finally said, giving the screen back to the Agent. “What are you going to do with me?” You asked and the man smiled.

“We would like you to join our agency.” He responded. You gave him a surprised look.

“Do my superiors know about what you want from me?” You asked.

“Only your highest.” He responded. “We don’t want to persuade you, so we will give you some time for your decision. The next time you’ll meet one of our Agents sent here, let him or her know your answer. Until then act like this conversation never happened.” He then smiled and left you speechless in the meeting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes! :O  
> You're caught!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time any of your subordinates saw you pissed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support!

You were lying on the Hilton Moscow Leningradskaya Hotel’s roof, aiming for your target with your Berretta.

A month passed since your conversation with Agent Coulson and you still hadn't decided what to do about the offer.

Sighing you pulled the trigger and watched the bullet leave the rifle barrel, seconds later the black haired man fell to the table he was sitting at, people on the street encircling him. Then you heard a scream when someone discovered the hole from the shot between his eyes.

You moved back, dismantled your Berretta and hid it in your bag, under the clothes.

You then walked inside the building, making sure not to pass by anybody, since you had covered your face with a scarf.

The winter was starting in Russia so it wouldn’t be weird if you were in the outside or in some low prestige hotel.

But you weren’t in a low prestige hotel.

You got in one of the rooms and went into the bathroom to sneak into the vents.

It took you a while before you reached the proper room and got out from the vents. Then you changed your black suit into more casual clothes.

After hiding your bag for your partner to take it, you walked out of the room and headed for the first floor, a long (type) coat in your hand.

You left the hotel without any problem, then walked down the street.

You got into black van and waited for your partner, your eyes absentmindedly scanning the area. You were thinking about that offer from a month ago. Sure. You’d like to be an operative and have more missions but you also grew attached to the army, your teammates, your subordinates and superiors. You also loved the country you have been hiding in for about ten years now and you wanted to guard Poland. On the second hand the Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division’s people would make sure, the ones you were hiding from, would never have the chance to get to you.

You snapped out of your thoughts when your partner opened the cars door and sat by your side.

“Skończyłeś? _[You’re done?]_ ” You asked, warming up the car and the bald man with mesmerizing brown eyes nodded. He had been on the mission a few months ago - his name was Adam and he had also accompanied you on lots of missions before. 

You two headed for the base-like airdock from where you would fly back to the actual base in the capital.

The trip took you almost half an hour and you two jumped out of the car when you finally stopped.

You were surprised, when you saw no-one in the area.

“Coś mi tu śmierdzi... _[Something’s odd here...]_ ” You heard Adam’s voice and nodded. You put your hands in your coat pocket and grasped your SIG Sauer P226’s handle.

“Poszukajmy naszych. _[Let’s look for our men.]_ ” You said, walking towards the hangar.

Adam didn’t say anything but you knew he was going to do what you asked for. You were superior to him for too long to not know things like that. 

You stopped at the hangar’s doors. There weren’t any vision of trouble, so you just opened them with a kick. You then smirked slightly, because Adam almost fainted at your actions.

“Nie ufasz mi..? _[You don’t trust me..?]_ ” You asked without looking at him and went into the hangar, not waiting for the answer. “Sprawdź po lewej. _[Check left.]_ ” You then said, tightening the grip on the pistol.

After going further into the room, you heard soft footsteps on your right side and instantly pointed your gun in that direction. Those were footsteps of an assassin and you would never allow one to surprise you.

You didn’t see anyone, so you stopped in place, looking around but not moving your head, your ears registering the breathing of four people.

Yes. Not only your eyes had better vision but your other senses were heightened as well. And it wasn’t all because of your time spent in the laboratory... 

You knew their smell too well and your eyes scanned the area around you, accustoming to the dark.

“Wracaj do samochodu. Za chwilę do ciebie dołączę. _[Get back into the car. I’ll join you in a moment.]_ ” You calmly said, not ever looking at your partner, the hand holding your pistol now hanging to your side, like the danger never existed. “I zamknij za sobą drzwi. _[And close the door.]_ ” You added.

You looked at the entrance when it opened and Adam walked out of the hangar. You were actually disappointed when the people didn't stop him, since it would give you a reason to use your powers, but the people from HYDRA knew better than anger you again, so they did nothing to stop him.

Yes. Those sick scientists who experimented on you about ten years ago, and which you killed back then, were part of that damn organisation called HYDRA.

When the doors closed, you heard the footsteps again but didn’t move, waiting for the person to show themselves.

“Guten Abend, Fräulein ((last name)), oder vielleicht Fräulein ((your last name before the change))…  _[Good evening, miss ((last name)), or maybe miss ((your last name before the change))...]_ ” You heard a male voice as the person slowly approached you. “Ich glaube, Sie wissen, warum ich bin hier..? _[I believe, you know why am I here..?]_ ” The man was about thirty years old, he had middle length brown hair and unnatural light green eyes.

“Ich komme nicht zurück, und Sie wissen es. _[I’m not coming back, and you know it.]_ ” You said coldly. God, how you hated this organisation.

“Vielleicht gibt es einen Weg, um Ihre Meinung zu ändern..? _[Maybe there’s a way, to change your mind..?]_ ” The man smiled and a chill went down your spine. That smile sure was scary.

“Ich glaube, es ist keinen. _[I believe there is none.]_ ” You responded, your voice laced with anger.

“Sind Sie sicher..? _[Are you sure..?]_ ” He asked, his smile even wider.

Only by miracle you dodged an electrical stick, he swung at you. Damn. He sure was fast.

You jumped out of his reach only to almost run into him again.

You cursed at not taking a dagger with you, while evading the electrical weapon of the man. It was obvious he was assigned to catch you and take you back to the lab without harming you.

There was no chance he was taking you back though.

You raised your hand, shooting at him with your SIG Sauer.

He was faster than this, though. He just jumped out of the bullets’ reach, grinning madly all the time and still making you evade his attacks.

You kept up with him just fine, but then you felt a sharp pain in your right leg and gasped.

You remembered now that there were three other people in the room.

Suddenly you felt an overwhelming anger. The air around you stiffened and the smile of the man with the weird eyes dropped.

You were wounded lots of times before, but now you already were on your edge because of HYDRA’s people finding you and trying to bring you back.

“Es hat keinen Sinn, es zu benutzen! _[There’s no point in using it!]_ ” You heard the man and couldn’t help smiling.

“Ich glaube nicht. _[I don’t think so.]_ ” You responded as the air surrounding you and the four people gathered with you changed into pale blades.

In one last swing everything was finished, the four thuds from people falling to the floor audible.

You walked towards the entrance, hobbling with your right leg and cursing for every shot of pain.

This was the first time any of your subordinates saw you pissed off.

Fortunately, Adam didn’t ask you about the reason and after you shot him a death glare he stopped protesting about you driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though... I'm so bad with descriptions of fights ;-; God bless me


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I believe, you know why we are here..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... It's not really long, but since I'm sick, I could kick my ass, ne..?

You were in your regiment’s base infirmary. A nurse was wrapping a bandage around your right thigh after the doctor took out the bullet and sewed up the hole it had left.

It still hurt like hell, but you didn’t complain since you had better things to think about. For example the small problem with HYDRA.

If they attacked once, they already knew where you were so you _had_ to move now.

The nurse finished her work and you got up, thanked her and walked out of the infirmary.

You were still deep in thoughts when someone called you and you stopped to look at a blonde woman.

“Kapitanie ((last name)). Półkownik Panią wzywa. _[Captain ((last name)). The Colonel wants to talk to you.]_ ” You nodded and headed in the direction of the well known meeting room.

Now as you thought about the Colonel and his office... you felt like he lived there, almost never leaving the post.

The reason you always entered the said room without announcement was that the Colonel ordered you to. Even being a Captain, you were considered higher in rank than many of the other soldiers in your regiment. You were one of the best shooters in the county and a really good fighter when it came to sparing.

So screw the rules...

You opened the doors and stepped in but stopped in your tracks, surprised by what you saw.

The people in the room noticed you very quickly.

“Captain ((last name))...” The red headed woman nodded her head in greetings and you copied her movement.

“Agent Romanoff, Agent Coulson...” You closed the door behind you and stepped further into the room.

“I believe, you know why we are here..?” Phil then said and you nodded, thinking about what your answer should be. “Have you thought about my proposition?” He asked.  
  


“How have you been?” You looked up at the red head.

“Good, thanks.” You responded shortly and Natasha flashed you a small smile.

“Are you really angry at me for revealing your secret?” She then asked and you shook your head.

“Not really.” You said.

There was a moment of silence between the two of you.

“I’m sorry, though.” She suddenly said and your eyebrow rose. That was unexpected.

“No problem.” You responded. “Actually it turned out to be good for me.” You sighed and looked to the side. “I’ve just learned, that I have to switch environment.”

“Did HYDRA find you..?” Natasha asked and you shot her suspicious glare “You know that we can check every human on Earth, right..?” She said, seeing your expression. “Although, it was actually hard to find proper information about you. We don’t know what you were doing before you decided to live in Poland and we didn’t find information about some of the time you spent there. We know that you had some problems with HYDRA, though.”

You were silent for a while, hesitating.

“You’re right. They found me again...” You responded silently. “I was on a mission in Russia, where their people appeared.”

“I believe, they ended like the  _other guys_..?” Was Natasha’s response and you smiled lightly.

“Yes, they did.”

She chuckled.

“By the way, I haven’t seen anything like that before.” She smiled at you friendly. “Mind telling me, what your abilities actually are?” She asked and you nodded slowly, knowing already, that Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division’s people saw a lot of things ‘not from this world’.

“I can change air into blades.” You responded. “Although I'm  capable of it only when I’m really angry.”

“Oh...”

“And I can almost never control it.” You added and it got you another ‘Oh’ from Black Widow.

The airplane, you were in slowed down and landed on a huge aircraft carrier.

“So your base’s a ship..?” You wondered out loud and Natasha sent you a knowing smile.

“Sort of.” She responded and after the two of you got out of the airplane. You followed the red head, as she walked to the doors leading inside the huge ship. “Since we’ll work together from now on, let’s call each other by our first names...” You heard Black Widow’s voice and looked at her.

“If you insist, Natasha.” she flashed you warm smile.

“Nice, ((Name)), but call me Nat.”

You felt really comfortable talking to her. As comfortable, as you were never before.

“OK, Nat.” You responded, light smile forming on your lips.

“Let’s now introduce you to S.H.I.E.L.D’s Director.” Romanoff guided you through the giant ship to an elevator and then to a giant spherical room, mostly surrounded by glass walls. It looked like the central office of this giant ship, with all those people sitting in front of computers around big platform, where a man with dark skin stood, wearing leather black clothes. ‘He’s a boss here’ you thought and soon you were standing on the circular platform with Natasha, who addressed the man as ‘Director Fury’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a lot for the feedback :3 ~~That doesn't mean, I don't want more, though~~ It gives me all the inspiration, I'm looking for~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It looks like she’s trained to the edge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised, that I haven't published this chapter yet...

“Please, take a seat...” You nodded and sat down on the metal chair in the room which reminded you a lot of the meeting room you were acquainted with.

You then looked at Director Fury, waiting for what he’ll say. “I believe, you know at least one reason why you were asked to join S.H.I.E.L.D.” He started and you responded with a nod. “The abilities, you showed on your mission with our agents were quite amazing.”

“I don’t think those  _abilities_  will be useful, sir.” You said. “They are impossible to control.”

Fury didn't falter for even a moment.

“Even though your marksman skills are highly above average.” He continued. “I doubt even Hawk could shoot someone using a rifle without a scope.”

You avoided his eyes and looked at the wall, slightly embarrassed by the compliment.

 “Also, you’re really good in close combat..” You closed your eyes. “...so I believe any schooling would be unnecessary.” Fury finished. “I want you to show what you’re really capable of though, so you’ll have to show your skills to my agents.”

You opened your eyes and looked at the director, then nodded.

“Very well. Agent Romanoff will show you the way through the helicarrier to all of the places, you need to know.” Fury turned around and now his back faced you. “You’re dismissed, Agent ((last name)).”

As you walked out of the room, Natasha was already on the other side of the door.

“You’ll have to read some information about S.H.I.E.L.D and learn how to work like one of us, but I believe, Director already considers you as one of the agents.” She said, walking through the corridor.

“Shouldn’t I go through some sort of training first?” You asked and Natasha sent you a smile.

“Director said you won’t need it.” She gave you an answer. “I trust in his judgement and you should too.”

You didn’t respond.

After some more walking, the two of you stopped in front of a single door. The doors like this were splattered all around this corridor and the other floors, you walked through after entering this zone.

“Every agent on the helicarrier lives in a spare room.” She said, opening the door and showing you into the room. It wasn’t that big, but after the spartan dorms in army, you felt like you’ll have too much space for yourself.

There were two one-person beds, one on the left and one on the right, a small night table next to each of them. Opposite to you, you saw doors to a wall closet and on the right, next to the bed’s frame there was a single door, leading to private bathroom - you thought. The walls were white and light grey and above you, there was a single lamp.

“And to answer your question, I’m your roommate.” You heard the Black Widow’s voice and smiled lightly to yourself - you hated when you had to meet new people.

“Nice to know.” You responded, looking at Romanoff.

“If you’ve familiarized yourself with our room, change into the suit and let’s go to the gym.”

* * *

 

The two of you left and headed back to the elevator. “I’ll check your fighting abilities and Clint’ll see how good you are with guns.”

“I got it already.” You responded and Nat smirked at you.

You heard a ~DING~ and the elevator’s doors opened. The two of you walked out of it and into a giant training room.

“Your viewpoint of this being a gym, startles me.” You muttered and the redhead laughed at your comment.

“You’ll get used to it.” She responded and lead you to a vacant ring. “Hands or daggers?” She then asked as the two of you almost reached your destination.

“I’ll leave the choice to you.” You responded and she sighed.

“Your loss.”

The two of you got on the ring and Romanoff took a fighting stance.  _Fists._

You copied her movement, focusing on every of her moves. You were also aware that the attention of all other people in the so called ‘gym’ was now focused on the two of you. After all, everyone wanted to see how a high-level agent kicked the ass of a new one.

_Not happening..._

Then you saw it...

The almost unnoticeable change in Black Widow’s pose - she moved her weight to her left leg and you knew which moves she might use and prepared yourself for a counterstrike. She smirked at you and you smirked back.

‘This sparing is going to be interesting...’ The two of you thought at the same moment before Natasha made her first move.

Her right fist flew to your face and your left arm moved to block it, but in the same moment you also blocked the kick with your right leg.

You slightly turned, using the impact you got from her hit to respond, but Romanoff was faster and crouched on the ground, kicking you off your legs. You flexed your back, using your left hand to jump out of the Black Widow’s reach.

She caught up to you immediately and threw a punch - a diversion - when her leg moved to kick you in the knee.

You dodged the attacks and responded with a kick. Natasha easily caught your leg, but you moved your weight to your hands, which now were on the ground and used it to attack Nat with both of your legs at the same time, making her back away.

As the fight progressed with the two of you getting more and more serious by the time, all the other people in the gym were now watching it in amusement and awe.

“It looks like she’s trained to the edge.” Said Coulson and Fury smirked.

“Will you now stop bugging me about her going through the full schooling..?” He responded with a question and the brunette cleared his throat.

“Absolutely.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, we already have a hawk in S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm _so_ sorry for the delay ;A; !  blame school for that  
> But look! I'm alive!

You and Nat were sitting on an edge of the ring. Both of you holding tightly on empty bottles of water and panting like you just got out of ocean’s deep or ran around the world.

“That was ... greatest sparing ... I ever had with ... a newbie...” Natasha said and you smiled lightly.

“Same here ... but not with ... the newbie part.” You responded and she grinned.

The two of you went full out, using all tricks you knew, fighting with an intent near to kill. It took longer than any of you could think it could but in the end you still lose.

You were happy, though. It was a feeling, you hadn't felt for a while now. And even if you wouldn’t for a long time open to her, you felt that a bond joined you two, forming a beginning for a friendship.

Just then someone stopped in front of you and both, you and Nat looked up in unison. You saw Hawkeye standing over the two of you with his arms crossed over his chest and lips curled in huge smirk.

“Seriously, I doubt you’ll be even able to hold onto a pistol after this match.” He said and the woman on your left scoffed.

“Just give us a moment to catch a breath. I want to see it too.” She said and you smiled in her direction.

You were wondering if your face will hurt after all those smiles she caused.

“Then catch your breath, miss top agent.” You told her and Nat smirked at you.

“Are you suggesting something..?” She asked jokingly.

“And what if yes..?” You responded returning the smirk.

She rolled her eyes and got up, giving you a hand.

“If yes, you’ll regret it one day.” She said with a wink.

Then the three of you walked to the shooting range.

When you reached it, Barton explained what you had to do and then handed you two pistols.

Thinking about it now... you really liked the way, the guns felt in your hands.

The shooting range wasn’t empty, but there were less people than in the gym. You stood in the last cabin, and the two agents behind you.

The human shaped target was hung in a distance of twenty meters from you. You just had to show your aim.

You casted a single look to SIG Sauers, unlocking them and looked at the target.

Piece of the cake...

Using one of the pistols, without the help of other hand, and just moving your wrist, you practically “killed” the target with an instant death two times in almost two seconds. Then added a “smile” and “eyes” to it with the other hand, letting your humour to get out.

While Nat was snickering at the fact, you even added a nose to the target and it looked just as weird as it would look while in the same moment it was strangely symmetrical.

Your eyes were really good, but it was nothing for now, as the target was only twenty meters away.

You got it down and the next target was at the end of the room. Which was actually a little less than two hundred meters.

Your examiner pointed at the wall behind you.

“Just peak the one, you’d like to use.” He said and you did as asked, taking Beretta which was the same model, you used back in Poland.

You didn’t need to lay, to shot from the rifle. You just sat on the floor and rested the barrel on your knee, unlocking the lock and taking off the scope.

“Why did you take the scope off?” you heard Natasha’s voice.

You shrugged.

“Few reasons.” you responded, taking your aim.

“When I asked, she said it distracts her.” Barton developed your reply, as you pulled the trigger and observed the almost invisible for you bullet shoot through the air and hit the target right between its eyes. “Well. I just don’t need the scope” You said, sending another bullet, which hit the target on 2/3 from up of the chest, a little to the left, where most of people had hearth.

“Distracts?” Nat’s eyebrow rose, while you got up, locking back the rifle.

“Yep.” You rested the gun on your shoulder, facing the read head. “It’s not really comfortable for eyes to accustom to the lenses when they don’t need to.”

Nat sent you weird look. “You know, we already have a hawk in S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

Clint laughed at her question and you joined with a smirk. “Who said, I’m a hawk?” you responded. “There are a lot of types of animals.”

“Well. If you’ll find an animal that has eyesight like hawk, just call me.” Nat responded.

“Let’s find you targets harder to hit.” Said the so called hawk and turned in the direction, you three came from.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've finally got a "normal" work, which means you don't stay in your base almost all the time now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, just maybe, I will post 9th chapter today too - I'm working on it atm.

You placed the folder down on your bed with a sigh, gaining Natasha's attention.

"Too many rules?" she mused and you sent her side glance.

"Not really." another folder landed on your knees, as you started to read about agents' levels.

"You can go to sleep and leave the rest for tomorrow." the Russian proposed. "It's late anyway..."

"Am I making it hard for you to sleep?" you looked up from the file to see the read head blink.

"Uh, no. I can sleep just fine in many situations." she shrugged and your lips curved up in a ghost of a smile.

"I see." your eyes moved once again on the letters. "Then if you don't mind, I won't stop reading yet."

Natasha's brows rose.

"Aren't you tired? You had a lot of exercise today..."

You snorted.

"Hey, I was a member of army just yesterday." you sent her amused look. "I'm used to exercise."

She rolled her eyes.

"Right. Captain."

There was a longer moment of silence, as you both went back to what you were doing - you reading and her cleaning two pistols.

"Goodnight" you glanced up from your lecture, to see Natasha crawling in her bed, her pistols already folded and safely placed on her nightstand.

"Night." she switched off the small lamp, she had standing on the previously noticed piece of furniture and turned to the wall.

You went back to reading the document, willing to finish everything before next day. You noticed how eagerly, you read a thing that for many people, probably including the lawful agents, would be the most boring thing in the world. Not to mention, that you had to read all the documents in one go, while they had few sessions in their whole training.

Well... it may have been the fact that you were absolutely destined to any work you did, but also, you were disturbingly excited to start in another field.

You felt like when you were about to start your career as a lieutenant after officers' school, eight years ago.

You smiled to yourself, turning over the page.

In your private moment of happiness, you didn't notice Natasha once again turning her back to you, light smile gracing her lips.

 

Three days later, you were assigned on your first mission as operative. After that three more weeks passed and you were sent in field ten times in total already. Now, you were on your eleventh mission and to your delight, two of your partners were finally once again Natasha and Clint. That meant, you didn't need to work with newly met people. And you wouldn't be treated like an actual newbie. That was a good thing, basing on the fact that there were agents that unlike the Black Widow and Hawk, thought you could be used as a servant. Seriously... you thought that such things happened only in the army.

 _"Hawkeye on place."_ you heard Clint's voice in your earpiece, so you glanced at the roof on the opposite side of the road. He waved at you and you waved back, rolling your eyes at the same time.

"You have too much fun with checking out my eyesight, Hawk." you moved your attention back at the road, where a group of five people was moving in the shadows.

 _"Well, you have to admit, it's quite thrilling that there's another person capable of killing you from hundreds of meters with the use of bow only."_ Clint responded in a matter of fact tone and you snorted.

 _"Come one, love birds. Quit the date part and focus on the work."_ Natasha joined in on the talk, gaining a scoff from the Hawkeye.

_"But we didn't have the dinner yet!"_

You smiled at their small play, scanning the area Nat's group was entering. As for now, everything was going smooth. You and Clint had already switched your nests twice, while saving the backs of each other and Nat's group, but none of you had shot yet. It was really calm - a little too calm, you thought. Although you couldn't do much about it, but just wait for the enemies to show.

 _"How's the quarter?"_ Nat stopped the bickering between her and Clint, that went a little longer than you bothered to listen.

"Clear." you responded shortly, moving your gaze up to the roof, where Hawk was stationed at that moment and back to the street. But before you once again focused your attention on the quarter Nat just entered, you once again looked where Clint was. "Wait." the group on the ground froze, as you frowned.

There was a moment of heavy silence, as you waited for this movement to repeat.

Just as you started to doubt your eyes, the shadow moved and you immediately lifted your riffle.

 _"What-"_ you heard Clint's startled voice the exact moment, you saw him turn around. _"Shit, they found us."_

"Yeah. It might've been a little quiet." you retorted,  glancing back over your shoulder.

 _"We can't back off though."_ Natasha joined in and you sighed.

 _"Let's change location."_ Hawkeye proposed.

"You go first. There may be more of them on the floors below." you said, scanning the area below you carefully.

_"You sure?"_

"Yeah. Now hurry up."

**Author's Note:**

> Any support would be happily welcomed.  
> Also, if you found any mistakes, I would be more than happy for you to point them out for me. :)


End file.
